


The Years Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Worlds, Beca left unexpectedly, leaving everyone behind in confusion. Five years later, Jesse and Beca meet again in unusual circumstances. What happened in the years they were apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Years Apart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or Starbucks.**

**The Years Apart: Chapter 1**

May 2nd 2021

There stood Beca Mitchell. Well Jesse didn't know if Mitchell was still her last name but she was always going to be Beca Mitchell to him. She was standing there with two cups of coffee in her hands. Nothing changed from the last time he saw her. She didn't look too different. She was still small and she had brown hair.

Her style changed in their sophomore year, after freshman. She stopped having her get the fuck away from me and alternative look and had more of a nice little badass girl attitude.

It's been five years since he saw her. Beca Mitchell suddenly disappeared for no reason, well none that Jesse knew of. No one knew where she went. If she was dead or alive. Even Chloe, her best friend at the time, didn't even know what happened to her. All of her friends were shocked when they learned that she vanished from their lives.

They spent months looking for her. They called her, emailed her, everything you could possibly think of, but no one got a reply. They contacted everyone who knew her. They even talked to her parents, who did not know where she was either. Who would've known that she would be in LA when she told them she would stay close to them and not go there. She swore to them and here she was.

But was it really unexpected that Beca Mitchell would end up in LA. She used to talk about it all the time. How she was going to become a DJ. Thought, later in college she decided that a music producer completely instead of a DJ who produces music because it was a little more realistic. She was working for Residual Heat, a record label, before she left.

Now Beca was here, in LA, standing with two cups of coffee with the most stunned face at three o'clock in the afternoon. She didn't plan on seeing him here. She thought he was gone after she left. She cried every night. She just kept telling herself "You're not going to see him again and if you do he will probably kill you for leaving him" and after four years of telling herself that, she could finally stop.

Jesse was there. Jesse was going to kill her for leaving him and not talking to him for five fucking years. What was he doing here, in LA. She wasn't ready yet. She was far from ready to talk to him. But all she wanted to do right now was tell him why she left and about everything. But he wasn't going to accept her. Not now.

She had too many things she couldn't do or say. This was going to be hard.

Jesse was talking with Luke. Luke, his old boss back in college. The one who made Beca and Jesse stack CDs. His hair longer, not longer like it reached his shoulders like slightly longer than it used to be and that was the only thing different. "He probably still has his stupid six pack" Jesse told himself.

In their sophomore year, Luke told them he was leaving and gave Beca the keys to the radio station. They gave the keys to an intern in their Junior year to focus on their a capella.

"I remember you now. You're Beca's old mate" Jesse was suddenly shocked that Luke finally learned her name. Luke went to the other side of the room, where Beca stood next to the door of the room, and put his arm around her neck.

"Thank you for the coffee love" Beca punched him. He took his coffee and laughed while drinking it.

"I'll leave you two alone" he left after that. Left them standing there alone.

The only thing Jesse was thinking about is if Beca was dating Luke. They seemed really close and he put his arm around her neck. He wasn't even thinking about her leaving. He was only thinking about her and somebody else. Who knows what happened to her in all those five years. Maybe she was married and had kids. Maybe she's single but hooks up with guys all the time. Maybe she's a whore. He didn't know. He didn't know what happened to her for the past five years. And Jesse couldn't stop thinking about that one promise they promised to each other five years ago. A promise that could be officially broken now. The promise of loving each other forever was probably broken.

Silence was taking over the room. You can hear them breathe. Beca finished by actually moving. She put her stuff on the floor and sat down on a chair.

"Well you look nice" she simply said. It's been five years they spoke to each other and those were the words she decided to say. "So those are the words you are going to tell me after five years" he said. He started shaking his head and he hit her desk with his fist. "Where have you been. That's what I've been asking myself for the past five years. You left without anyone knowing. We all looked for you for months and we gave up. You were impossible to find" he looked at her. Straight in the eyes. "Tell me where you were" he said. "I was here" he took his bag. "See you tomorrow" he opened the door of her office and left. Beca was staring at the door looking at it closing.

He walked out of that building with that one question that haunted him for years. He entered his car and drove as fast as he could, following the rules of the road of course, he just wanted to be alone. Alone in his own thoughts.

* * *

Luke stepped in her office after he saw Jesse leave. He found Beca sitting in her chair. "So your old fella is back" he said. He sat on the chair on the other. "What are you going to do now" she couldn't answer. She had no idea what she was going to do now. "Just don't tell him about" she took a deep breath. "you know" he nodded and left the room.

He knew that was the only thing he could do to help her. This was a situation he couldn't fix for her. He saw her all those years ago, all sad and lonely. She was crawling on the floor and he helped her get up. Slowly but surely. Now she fell and she was crawling again. Trying to get on the other side which was the side of not being so sad. This time, he couldn't help her back up on her feet to get there.

She looked at the door close. She knew Luke wasn't going to come back. She knew him well. And he knew he had to let her be alone for awhile. They became really close after they bumped into each other a few years ago. He helped her through her problems. Together they were on a roller-coaster. It kept going down until he showed up. It slowly went all the way back up and now, they were back down. And she felt alone again, he was gone. She picked up her phone and called her friend.

"Can you pick" her friend didn't even let her finish and immediately replied with a peppy yes. She couldn't do anything now. Relieved with the answer she got she looked around the room. It was small but perfect for her. You could see the recording studio booth. You could see all the equipment. All neat and so Beca. And now she had to work with Jesse in this all neat and so Beca room.

She just thought about Jesse and she finally broke. She started to shed tears. She just regretted everything. She just left all of her friends. She should have left a note or something, but her brain was telling to leave as fast as she could and here she was, in LA. She wiped her tears off her face and stood up. She walked slowly to the door but she just fell. Fell hard on the ground with more tears falling out. She moved to put herself in a more comfortable position and thought about why she left. She remembered all of it. All the moments she had to live almost alone. All the bad memories. What did happen in those years?

* * *

Jesse Swanson entered his new apartment with a look of astonishment. Should he be happy that he found Beca or mad. He found her, finally, after five years. He wants to know why she left. He and his friends never really understood why she left. They tried to talk about every reason she would leave but they couldn't put their hands on it.

He walked threw his apartment and sat down on his couch. He looked outside, through his large glass window that showed the city. This is where Beca has been for the past five years. How could he have been so clueless. She always wanted to be in LA. He decided to call his friend Benji, his friend from college who was still obsessed with his close up magic. Benji became a teacher like Chloe, no one expected that, and he was engaged with Emily, the Bella legacy who helped the Bella's win the worlds back in 2015. Jesse waited for him to answer.

"Hey Jesse" he heard Benji say. "Dude I have to work with Beca. Beca. She's been here all along. She's been in fucking LA for the past five years" he shouted through the phone. "Wait you're going to work with her. I thought she was taking a break" Benji said. Something in that line made no sense.

"You knew she was in LA" you could feel Jesse's anger through the phone."Wait I thought we were talking about someon-" Jesse hung up and threw his phone at the wall and it cracked. Great. He needed a new phone or fix his phone.

He couldn't take it anymore. He took a bottle and started drinking. He wanted to forget everything. He wanted to forget about May 2nd 2021. This was the worst day he's had in years. The day started bad anyway.

The guy at Starbucks messes up his order and he ended up with a decaf instead of his usual which was not a decaf. Even if he's been here for a two weeks but he went to Starbucks every morning and sometimes night the guy still messed up his order. He dropped his muffin on the floor and he didn't want to buy another one. He accidentally dropped a DVD due to his bad morning and the store didn't have that movie. Luckily it was not a special edition and it wasn't that good of a movie. But he keeps every movie, good or bad. He arrives late for a quick meeting that was suppose to last ten minutes and ended up being two minutes. And the person he's supposed to work with is his ex-girlfriend who left him for no reason. His best friend may have been lying to him. Pretty bad day for him and it was worth forgetting or just not thinking of the next morning at work.

Jesse usually doesn't drink but he didn't know what to do. Drink your problems away. Right? Deep in the night he started sobbing. "Beca Mitchell, you will be the death of me" he shouted and just started laughing. He hasn't seen her in five years and she was so present in his life. Why was he like this? He didn't expect this. He just thought it was going to be a job that would get him more money and he would meet new people and bother them. Now he was stuck with his ex-girlfriend and his ex-boss. What made him come here, in LA? He had nothing to do and he accepted anything his boss would ask him to do. He had nothing better to do. But how did he end up where he was? How?

What happened in the years they were apart?

* * *

**AN: okay so I saw Pitch Perfect yesterday and I loved it (first one is the best thought). So I hated that Jesse was like not in that movie. So I ship Jeca...not Bloe or whatever their ship name is. So it's not a Bloe story.**

**If you expect to know what happens next...you're wrong. You are going to learn what happened in the years they were apart (I hope you read the title to know this and I'm saying this just to make it clear). Anyway I may do a sequel to this story when I'm going to finish this one.**

**So this is how it's going to work. Beca will get a chapter then Jesse and it continues like that (will have dates) and it's not going to be written in the first person pov it will be written in the third person pov. Beca's chapters will tell her story from (around) the moment she left and Jesse's chapters will tell his story backwards all the way to when Beca left. So basically the Last 5 years. I came up with this idea and then I remembered that it was like TL5Y. I don't care I'll do it like that.**

**I will not update every day or weekend. More like when I want to update, but I will finish this. I PROMISE. Also, the author's notes won't be so long, I'm just trying to tell you humans what's going to happen next. Sorry for errors. Thank you for reading and feel free to review or PM me. Make it a great day or remember, the night is still young.**


End file.
